


Leashed

by Faerdhinen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sub Blackwall (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerdhinen/pseuds/Faerdhinen
Summary: Blackwall had been a bad pet and punishment from his Mistress is in order.
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Lavellan
Kudos: 13





	Leashed

The first time he met her back in Redcliffe, he knew she was something else. A Dalish elf, her silver eyes, as sharp and piercing as blades. Her hair, its color is a mirror-image of how the full moon looked like. Bright silver, at night he always sees it in his dream. Waving freely in the wind as she rides through the battlefield.

What an excellent Mistress he’s serving. He lied to her, left her naked on a shack without so much as a thought, leaving only a note. She’d seen him in prison, rotting, ready to die. But she gave him another chance.

And it was what brought him to this moment. Thom Rainier, also known as Blackwall the Grey Warden. He kneels in front of her. Her beautiful long legs waving tauntingly in front of him. She smirks to herself. Tightening the lightning magic that’s binding him to the floor. 

“You look good like this, my dear.” She teases with her sultry voice. Sending a jolt of lightning through his aching cock.

And he weeps in front of him. Both his tears and his cock. He’s naked, save for his boots, collar, and gloves. With said collar attached to a leash that she’s holding. She makes her smirk even more visible now that she knows how much Blackwall enjoyed this.

Utterly, and completely dominated. He couldn’t move an inch, he couldn’t come no matter how much pleasure she brought to him, and he couldn’t speak either, his mouth, drooling, gagging on the wooden-toy that he had made himself.

“Do you mind if I keep you like this for the rest of your life, I wonder,” she mutters to herself as she vibrates the ice that’s lodged in his arse. 

Blackwall moans helplessly and bucks his hips, spreading his filth everywhere. It’s only been ten minutes and she manages utterly unravel him like this. Sensually she moves and spreads her leg wider. His eyes catch her privates, dripping wet and he sticks out his tongue instinctively, but the gag only makes him drool even more to the floor. 

“Say, Blackwall. Do you want your arse to be played with more?” She asks, her voice cool and composed, the complete opposite of what her lover is right now.

And for Maker’s balls, he wants her to torture him more. He’s aching. Everywhere. Every inch of his body is sensitive and tender after all the currents that she had sent through them. And his insides even more so. 

His prostate won’t stop throbbing, his cock won’t stop crying, and neither his eyes. He’s powerless. Dominated in every sense of the way by this petite elf. 

But Mistress Lavellan is, a cruel mistress, and Blackwall had been a bad boy. So she ran a wave of ice through his cock, and in an instant, it shrinks. Without so much of further thought, she encased it in a cage of thick ice, and he knows he won’t be out of it anytime soon.

His cock throbs pitifully in its cage, unable to get hard in the slightest. He’s plugged now. Both his cock and arse and the feeling leave him crying freely against her feet.

He can’t even kneel down and begs for forgiveness. Stuck in place, he can only weep and looks at her with lust, adoration, and fervor.

Then against any odds, she smiles at him sweetly and approaches him. “Your life is mine, Grey Warden Thom Rainier. From when we first met, till eternity.” 

She holds his face in her hands and wipes the tears off his cheeks. “Your cock, your body, your mind. They’ve been mine since the first time we met.” 

She ran currents through him again just to proves her point, and his body beautifully obeys. It jerks under her hands, hot and tender. Blackwall moans in defeat in her hands. 

Lavellan grabs the silk on the nightstand and whispers to him as she puts the blindfold on him. “My Blackwall.”

And she hears it even with the gag in his mouth. “Yes, my lady. Yours.”


End file.
